


When Angelic Hands Meet Fiery Locks

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Head scratches, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: Crowley has had a wide variety of fantasies about him and his Angel from their 6,000 year history... yet few of them live up to the very real pleasure of a good head scratch...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	When Angelic Hands Meet Fiery Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Rated 'M' for some very mature descriptions of Crowley's fantasies about Aziraphale... 
> 
> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

To say that Crowley has a veritable wealth of fantasies he's accumulated about the Angel Aziraphale is a gross understatement… 

To say that Crowley's 6,000-year collection of fantasies about his angelic fiancé include a vast variety of sexual acts is simply an understatement… 

To say that Crowley has a massive spank-bank dedicated to his beloved celestial partner is simply gross… 

So, he'll simply say that he has thought about his love, and how he might express that love if ever given the chance, a lot. 

These fantasies have included but have not been limited to: 

-Gently lifting the Angel's white robe up and over his haloed curls and around his stunning white wings to worship his porcelain skin as said wings curled around his own naked body. 

-Watching a desert sunset in the early days of humans, sharing wine and then holding the Angel against him as the stars he made burgeoned across the sky.

-Making desperate, hurried, passionate love after the Flood, as if the two them were responsible for re-populating all of Heaven and Hell.

-The Angel with his gorgeous rosy lips and tongue bringing him to shattering release back in the days at Golgotha, when he was presenting as female and fully discovering the wonders of his change in effort. 

-Eating oysters in Rome… off of the Angel's body in a decadent bedchamber followed by bathing in a warm pool adorned with roses. 

-Giggling like adolescent fools while trying to shove hands into the gaps in each other's suits of armor to pleasure each other in a deliciously foggy wood. 

-The Demon enthusiastically sucking the Angel's cock center stage at the Globe… the Angel's moans amplified throughout the theater as he barreled towards climax. 

-Crepes in Paris… but only after the Angel properly 'thanked' him for the rescue by throwing him up against the dungeon wall, unceremoniously ripping his silky trousers down to his ankles. 

-Aziraphale running back to Crowley in the 1860's… flask of Holy Water in hand and kissing him with fervor as an apology for not bringing it to him earlier. 

-A quiet night in a fierce cuddle, the two listening to the horrible sounds of the Blitz over London proper, both hoping their chosen city would still be there in the morning. 

-Joy riding in the Bentley in the 1960s… their hands creeping further and further up each other's thighs to tease the other as they sped through the glitzy streets. 

-The night they decided to watch over Adam… sealing their promise to help save the world with a tender kiss instead of just shaking hands. 

-Joyfully fucking the other senseless in their disguises at the Dowling residence. 

-Aziraphale, flaming sword in one hand, with his other arm around Crowley's waist, dramatically dipping the Demon for a cinematic romantic kiss after the world had been saved. 

And dozens and dozens of others ranging from sweet chaste romance to absolute filth… 

But in the last 9 months, three extraordinarily unexpected things have occurred that have shifted the Demon's thoughts about these various fantasies. The first and most unbelievable is that the Angel actually RETURNED the Demon's feelings and they professed undying love and commitment to each other. The second and most unexpected is that the Angel is touch-sensitive, thus making all efforts to delve into these fantasies (from gentle to filthy) a bit more challenging and careful than Crowley would have ever anticipated. And the third and most satisfying is that Crowley is so deeply content with the mere presence of the Angel in his life in this new way that these fantasies that used to play over and over in his mind for centuries hardly matter... 

...Because the real thing, the day to day things are so profoundly perfect. 

It is actually a fantasy of the Angel's devising that brings some of the most solid contentment the Demon has ever felt… head scratches. 

Aziraphale has only ever described one fantasy to Crowley: running his fingers through the Demon's hair. He brought it up only about a month into their new 'arrangement' as romantic partners, claiming he'd loved Crowley's hair in all of its various lengths and styles and had often thought about touching and petting his fiery locks. Crowley was content to have Aziraphale do this, it seemed like a simple enough action… but what the Demon hadn't expected was the breadth of feelings he could experience from having the Angel's hands thread through his hair and scratch at his scalp. 

Those hands in his hair have led to all sorts of wonderful scenarios between the celestial lovers: 

-Absolute relaxation. Crowley has nicknamed himself a 'Tensity' short for the 'tense entity' that he is… few things make him melt into whichever surface he happens to be resting on or against than the Angel's perfectly manicured nails scratching at his roots. 

-Pure comfort. Crowley can feel the worry lines in his own brow soften, his heartbeat even, the rushing in his ears flow away, and millennia of anger and frustration at various aspects of the world dissipate as soft warm fingertips rub at his scalp… he seldom feels rested or at peace, but if he does, Aziraphale usually has a hand on his head. 

-Unexpected joy. Sometimes the Angel will just tuck a stray strand of hair behind Crowley's ear, or brush his bangs out of his eyes, or just pick a little bit of fuzz away… and the Demon is suddenly overwhelmed with how intimate those small acts can feel; something he had never felt before or thought he'd ever deserve. 

-Delicious Arousal. There are moments where the head scratches are happening, and the Angel will tug ever so gently at the Demon's roots… they are like little sparks going off all over his corporation… he begins to tingle, his effort becomes deeply interested in what's happening, and before he knows it, the Principality of the Eastern Gate has moved his hand to palm the Demon's erection... sinful moans escaping Crowley's lips in return. 

-Stunning Passion. It hasn't happened too terribly many times… yet… but there have been instances in their lovemaking where Aziraphale, in a state of passion, has given much sharper, stronger, less gentle tugs to Crowley's short red locks (with the Demon's consent ahead of time of course)… pulls that send a current of energy and pleasure straight to his cock and spurring him on towards brilliant blinding climaxes for one or both of them. 

At this exact moment, Crowley is managing to feel a unique combination of all 5 of these glorious states of being as his head rests on Aziraphale's thigh. They are on the comfy couch in Crowley's study on a chilly afternoon. The Demon is wrapped in a blanket pretending to nap while the Angel reads with his other hand firmly buried in the crown of Crowley's head. 

The Demon feels the comfort and relaxation and joy that come easily on a lazy Saturday afternoon cuddled against the being he loves most… and his thoughts about his past fantasies combined with the delicious warm touch have resulted in a pleasant hum of arousal as well. He's not quite excited enough to disturb the Angel's reading, but a part of him can't help but hope that Aziraphale senses the change in the Demon's body heat and the light flush on his cheeks. 

However the rest of the day pans out… afternoon delight or a second nap… Crowley will be glad in it all. What those five states produce when mixed together (Relaxation, Comfort, Joy, Arousal, Passion) is something the Demon has always wanted, but never thought he would have… Happiness. In this small perfect moment in time… thinking of the past, living in the present, and dreaming of the future… he is really, truly, happy.


End file.
